Cuando no es
by besdlyn.7
Summary: el debiera ser es un destino muy cerrado y sin alteraciones, pero que pasa si no es ?, este un song fic de lily y james, mi pareja favorita de HP...


Bueno pues saludos a los que hayan entrado a leer este song fic, ya tenía rato con el guardado en mi compu y pues hoy escuche la canción de nuevo y lo recordé, como saben los personajes son de JK Rowling, y pues la canción es de Panda...

"_**Cuando no es como debiera ser"**_

_**Ya no volveremos a hablar**_

_**Nos volveremos tampoco a ver**_

El Castillo se fue vaciando poco a poco, ya casi todos se habían ido a dormir, era el último día de clases para algunos y para otros como cada año, era el último día, la última noche que pasarían en ese lugar que fue su hogar por siete largos años.

Muchos chicos de séptimo de las diferentes casas querían aprovechar al máximo sus últimas horas en ese lugar, otros tan sólo meditaban todo lo que habían aprendido y lo que sería de sus vidas de ahora en adelante ya que la mayoría ya eran magos adultos con los beneficios de usar magia sin vigilancia.

Otros simplemente se paseaban melancólicos por los diversos pasillos y rincones del Castillo Hogwarts, más quienes por siete años su único objetivo había sido conocer dicho castillo hasta sus más profundas entrañas.

Había cuatro chicos muy populares a quienes los demás conocían por The Maurders, eran los mejores amigos y además de ser algunos de los estudiantes más inteligentes del curso, eran los bromistas oficiales del colegio, esto les había ganado un sin fin de castigos en su estadía en el colegio mas prestigiado de magia y hechicería, sin embargo a ellos poco les importaba, se sentían bien logrando que los demás estudiantes rieran a carcajadas mientras molestaban a las asquerosas serpientes de Slytherin.

Uno de ellos, el líder nato del grupo se llamaba James Potter, el chico más popular y por lo tanto mujeriego del colegio, aun así toda presa tiene su domador y el de éste chico se llamaba Lily Evans, después de muchísimas peleas por los pasillos del colegio, comenzaron una relación a principios del 7º curso, la única estable que se le conoció a James Potter, sin embargo su fama anterior lo precedía y no faltaban las chicas que aun se le lanzaban a los brazos al merodeador, cosa que a Lily no le caía en la más mínima gracia, hasta que un día harta de los rumores decidió que algo de cierto deberían de tener todo lo que se decía así que dejo al chico que le profesaba un amor sincero de lado, sólo por creer en un rumor que parecía mas fuerte que los demás…

**Fue tu decisión**

**Quise pedirte perdón por tantas cosas que ni realice**

Después de todo James Potter si amaba a esta chica, pues hizo hasta lo imposible por que lo perdonara, algo que por ninguna otra había hecho jamás, eso debió ser una señal para Lily, pero a veces el orgullo de una mujer es el mejor silenciador del corazón…

Hasta pruebas reunió y confesiones de las creadoras de los rumores una chica Huffelpuf , una tal Skeeter fue la que comenzó todo, ella era la culpable y aunque le explicó a Lily como había hecho todo, esta no creyó nada y siguió con su pose de ofendido orgullo y destrozada confianza…

**Pero ya no, ya lo pensé**

**Me duele tanto decirlo pero no se dio**

**Ya lo pensé, mi dignidad es primero**

Y que es lo peor que le pueden hacer a un hombre que dice la verdad?, ignorarlo y no creerle, si lo que Lily sentía era su orgullo destrozado, después de todos los intentos que James hizo por recuperarla y decirle la verdad, ahora la dignidad de James era la que estaba destrozada, ahora era la burla del colegio, ya que todos mal que bien sabían o intuían quien decía la verdad, ahora hasta varias de las amigas de Lily habían dejado de hablarle a ella, pero la chica se pensaba que todo era una gran y estructurada farsa, ya que a veces el orgullo femenino sobrepasa razones y confianzas…

**Tal vez así es mejor, ódiame**

**Tal vez así es mejor, recuerdas que fácil es**

**Tal vez así es mejor, ódiame**

**Pues ya tranquilo estoy uuuuooo**

James estaba sentado junto al lago recordando tantas veces que la chica que era dueña de su corazón le gritaba que lo odiaba, ahora creía que tal vez hubiera sido mejor que las cosas siguieran así, de esa manera ahora sabría que hacer con los recuerdos de los momentos felices que ya no volverían…

Sin embargo, el hecho de haber hecho lo correcto con una chica por primera vez en la vida le dejaba un sabor agridulce en la boca, por un lado estaba tranquilo de haber hecho las cosas bien, y por el otro quería odiarla también a ella por no creerle, por ponerlo a prueba, por odiarlo, por tratar de olvidarlo…

**Si, existe un modo para que tú me puedas hacer muy feliz,**

**Quiero ser feliz,**

Sirius y Remus los mejores amigos de James y miembros activos de los merodeadores, intentaron hasta lo posible para que la situación entre sus amigos se resolviera, le explicaron a Lily de mil maneras hasta que entendió, ellos dieron gracias al cielo, sin embargo no sabían de la decisión que momentos antes James acababa de tomar, odiaría a Lily como una vez ella lo hizo con él…

Lily se acerco rápidamente al lago, había visto a James desde los ventanales del gran comedor, y no estaba dispuesta a pasar un minuto mas sufriendo por algo que claramente era su error, nada mas llegar donde estaba James le dijo:

-James perdóname, ahora ya se la verdad fui una tonta, te hice sufrir y yo lo único que deseo es verte feliz…

-Lily cariño, dijo James -con una sonrisa un tanto sarcástica en su rostro- claro que hay una manera de que me hagas feliz…

**Lo único k tu tienes k hacer amor mío es morir**

**Llorare por ti**

**Pues esta es la forma más sencilla para no pensar en ti**

**Y poder ahogar, mis lagrimas, se terminan**

-Muerta Lily, cuando lo estés vienes a buscarme y entonces te lo aseguro, seré muy feliz…

Y se fue dejando a Lily junto al lago y en shock, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, tenía que ser una broma, a menos que su suerte hubiera cambiado de manos y le estuviese indicando que había perdido a James para siempre… corrió rápidamente y en las escaleras para entrar al castillo lo alcanzó de nuevo haciéndolo voltear, ella aún esperaba que fuese una broma…

-Como quieres que te lo explique, si estás muerta lloraré, pero luego te olvidaré, y viva… sólo te puedo pedir que mueras para que mis lágrimas se terminen de una buena vez…

Lily comprendió que el daño que le había hecho a james era difícil de perdonar, pero no se rendiría , ahora ella intentaría hasta lo imposible para volverlo a recuperar, había sido tan ciega, y ahora él se alejaba de ella, y ella no sabía cómo reaccionar…

**Tal vez así es mejor, ódiame**

**Tal vez así es mejor, recuerdas que fácil es**

**Tal vez así es mejor, ódiame**

**Pues ya tranquilo estoy uuuuooo**

Esto es lo mejor Lily ódiame y así evitaremos hacernos daño mutuamente, pensaba James ya más tranquilo en su habitación, parecía que el dolor iba desapareciendo poco a poco , de ahora en adelante esa pelirroja sería sólo un mal recuerdo, había servido el creerla muerta, aunque esa imagen aun no lo dejaba en paz, era algo tan fuerte como una visión que aun no lo lograba superar, sin embargo sabía que así sería mejor…

*************

comentarios y sugerencias son aceptados, gracias.


End file.
